


to dwell on dreams

by frenchforbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Squib Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforbird/pseuds/frenchforbird
Summary: An escape from the Dursleys. Loving friends. A magical world filled with things Harry couldn't dream of. So, what happens when he isn't a wizard, after all?





	to dwell on dreams

One doesn’t need magic to be an odd child. Not when your peers are expecting it. Not when the world of magic has a claim on you.

Harry Potter did not have magic. None of his own. His mother’s love coated him like a blanket but did not seep through the skin. No one ever stopped to think whether or not Harry was a squib. He defeated the Dark Lord; of course he had magic. Harry grew up with terrible haircuts and an aptitude to dealing with reptiles. (That wasn’t magic, that was blood).

Vernon and Petunia Dursley hoped and prayed that Harry would never be weirder than wanting a pet snake. Perhaps they were nice to him-- not by much, he was a child of _that_ world, but there was less scolding and more ignoring.

It made it all that worse when the letters arrived. How could the Dursleys have failed? They flee in mindless panic. Hagrid arrives in the midst of a storm.

We then arrive at a wand shop. Harry Potter stands between the dusty shelves and waves a wand given to him by the imposing Ollivander. Nothing happens.

Another wand, another nothing.

“Interesting,” mumbed the wand-maker. He disappeared and Harry wondered if he had reached the end of this impossible dream. When Ollivander returned, he hesitated before passing Harry the wand.

“Perhaps… let us see what this wand can do for you.”

Harry held the wand and desperately wished for something. Anything. He didn’t want to go back to the Dursleys. He could hear their mocking voices already: couldn’t even be a freak right. 

At the thought of that mortification, the wand in Harry’s hand grew warm and emitted a bright light.

Ollivander’s face did not mirror the glee on Harry’s. He was in deep thought. It frightened Harry, what was there to think about? He was a wizard after all, he had done magic!

“I will not trouble you with the story of that wand, child. Should you find yourself doing your shopping in Diagon Alley next year, implore me the tale. But today, I only have this to impart: a wand can only do so much for its holder, Mr. Potter. Hogwarts will be the judge of your magic.”

Therefore, astoundingly, a boy with no magic came to possess a wand.


End file.
